


You look like yourself, but you're somebody else

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zarie s4e6 scenes [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, For everyone who needs some closure, Hurt No Comfort, s4e6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Zelda’s thoughts and feelings while Marie’s true identity is revealedOr as my friend @seriousoncer would say:“Hey you like pain?? good - read this then”
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zarie s4e6 scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089620
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	You look like yourself, but you're somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings
> 
> Sooo Part 4 eh? Lol. 
> 
> I am so heart broken. I had so many scenarios in my head that could have possibly happened to zarie but this... I certainly did not expect this.
> 
> A few people asked me to write a fic about episode 6 (this was before I had watched it, but now I have) so here it is. This fic is about the scene where Marie confesses their true identity, the next fic I will post will be about Marie’s final scene, and I will be adding a ‘missing scene’ in which the two of them properly talk and say goodbye to each other. At least if anyone would like to read that. 
> 
> Also: in this fic I used they/them pronouns for Marie from the moment their ‘real name’ was revealed, because it made the most sense to me. At least for this particular scene.
> 
> Title is from “You’re somebody else” by Flora Cash
> 
> Enjoy

_You talk like yourself_  
_No, I hear someone else though_  
_Now you're making me nervous_

_You were the better part_  
_Of every bit of beating heart that had_  
_Whatever I had_  
_I finally sat alone_  
_Pitch black flesh and bone_  
_Couldn't believe that you were gone_

_~Flora Cash_

_***_

“So you beat the Ressurected Man, then?”

“Lilith was crucial to our victory,” Marie states, arms crossed and her eyes look tired. Like she is carrying an enormous weight on her shoulders. Zelda doesn’t know what Lilith and her had needed to do to defeat him, but what does it matter? Marie is right here with her and everyone is safe and sound. For now at least.

“She’s been a busy girl,” Zelda says, approaching Marie slowly, not able to suppress the smile on her lips. “And now?” she then asks, as she stands in front of her. There is nothing that she wants to do more than just kiss her, right here, right now. These quiet moments after defeating another Eldritch Terror are her favorite. It’s when all the tension that has been coursing through her veins wants to leave her body, and when she feels so grateful for everything she has. Or everything she _still_ has. She reaches out and places her hands on Marie’s wrist, Marie placing hers on Zelda’s hips.

She is close enough to smell her, Marie’s signature scent, that reminds Zelda of the smell of a forest in the middle of spring, climbing into her nose and filling her lungs. It washes her in comfort, pure adoration fluttering in her heart, as she smiles at her. But as Zelda smiles at her, Marie doesn’t return her smile with one of her own like she usually does. Like she _always_ does. There is some sort of sadness lingering in her eyes, something that Zelda hasn’t seen there before. Not even during any of the terrifying situations they have been facing lately. Not even at Hilda’s wedding, when Dorian was murdered.

This is a different kind of sadness. It’s _longing_.

Maybe even despair.

What Marie says then sounds like utter nonsense to Zelda.

“ _Stay_?” Zelda can’t believe her ears, they simply must be deceiving her. She tries to just smile and pray to Hecate that Marie will smile back at her and tell her she is joking. Because, surely she can’t be serious? Why would she stay with the dead? She has no business there, she should be here in the realm of the living. Here, at the academy and with the coven. She should be here to talk with Hilda about the latest gossips going around town. Here, to guide Prudence and Miss Walker, to teach them how to use their magic. She should stay where she is _needed_.

Marie should be _here_ , with _her_.

But no matter how tightly she holds onto Marie’s wrists, no matter how sweetly she smiles and tries to laugh her off, and tells her that what she is saying is rubbish... Marie’s face remains serious. Her lips do not curl into that fabulous, breathtaking smile Zelda so loves, and she doesn’t look at her as if everything is going to be alright.

“Mambo Michelle Marie LeFleur is not my true name.”

Zelda feels her heart skip a beat, the small smile instantly falling off her face.

She isn’t sure who lets go of the other first. All she knows is that she takes a step back and that their holds on one another slip, Marie letting go of her hips and taking a small step back as well. Zelda feels a clenching feeling form in the pits of her stomach and she cannot believe that what she is hearing is true. Surely Marie wouldn’t have lied to her all this time? No, she wouldn’t do that. She _couldn’t_. Not Marie, _no_. Her Marie is _not_ a liar.

“I am Baron Samedi.”

All Zelda can do is gape at her. Or _him_. She doesn’t know. She doesn’t have the faintest idea who she is looking at. And frankly, she finds herself hardly caring. The only question that crosses her mind is:

_Has all of it been a lie?_

She shakes her head, clenching her jaw, as she stares in disbelief. “All this time?” she asks, and her voice cracks just a little as the words leave her lips.

“Yes,” Marie admits, or _Baron_ admits. Anger starts blooming in Zelda’s chest, because had she been lied to all along? Had she truly been so blind, _again_?

“It is time for me to return to the underworld,” they say, and they sound so... _Broken_. As if having to leave truly hurts them.

The loa suddenly reaches forward and takes hold of Zelda’s hands. Zelda can’t help but notice the way they cling to them in such a desperate manner that almost makes her believe, their feelings and actions had been sincere. That they had been _true_ , eventhough they hadn’t been _honest_.

“But when it is your turn to leave this life and enter the next, I _will_ be there.” It sounds like a promise, and Zelda knows for certain that they will keep their word, but she isn’t sure if that is truly what she wants. If she can’t have them with her now, here in this life, is there even a point in having them in the following one?

Zelda pulls her hands back, lips a thin line. She feels tears burning in her eyes, but she will not let them fall. She won’t show just how deeply this hurts her. She will not break down here.

Not now.

“Or if you shall need me before that,” A small, light blue box appears in her lover’s hand, and they offer it to her, “shake this. And I will hear it.” Their voice is barely louder than a whisper, tears clouding in front of those deep, brown eyes Zelda had spent countless hours staring at, as they add: “And I _will_ come to you,” Again, it’s a promise, pure and truthful.

But Zelda needs her Marie _now_. She will need them tomorrow. She will need them the day after that, and the day after that. She will need them in a month and she will need them in a year.

No.

_This box has no use to her._

Zelda blinks against the tears that are threatening to fall down, and accepts it anyway, if only to keep it as a momento. A reminder that what they’d had was real and that it had happened. That is wasn’t some blissful dream her broken mind had come up with to offer her at least some light in the darkness of her life. That is what her lover had been to her: a light shining upon her face. They had been warmth, they had been a gentle touch across her skin, they had been kindness,... But no longer.

“Thank you,” she looks at the face she had believed to be Marie again and her heart is shattering into a thousand pieces as she does, “but I doubt I’ll want any special favors from you, Baron Samedi.” She leans back a little, and she knows what this feels like. She knows what these words on her tongue taste like. She has been here before, has felt this pain before, even if this time, it seems to sting just a little more than any other time she has done this.

_She is saying goodbye._

They both are. Zelda can tell from the way her words feel forced and how they feel harsh in her mouth. She can tell from the way those mesmerizing eyes are looking at her, as if they want to memorize every last detail of her face. As if the person in front of her is thinking about all the beautiful, pure moments they had spent together. And as a matter of fact, so is Zelda. She is thinking of soft smiles, lingering kisses, warm touches and words full of promises and desire. Brief memories of throaty laughter and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach cross her mind and it hurts so much. _Has all of it been fake?_

Zelda has been here before. She has long lost count of the times she has said goodbye to people she cared about, but never, never, had it hurt quite this way. Never before has she felt as if her entire body was fighting against her. Like the universe itself was screaming at her that this was not supposed to happen, that they were not meant to be saying goodbye, but ‘see you around’ or ‘until next time’ instead. Never had something felt quite so wrong, while she knew it was right.

“Or whatever your name is,” she finally adds, barely loud enough to even be heard. She looks at the shell of the person she had cared for so deeply one last time, and with that, she turns on her heel. With slow, very slow, steps she walks away and feels every inch of her body, every muscle, fight against the action. It feels wrong, and yet she knows, there is no other way.

She hears a voice that sounds like her lover’s, call out her name. That same voice that had been whispering sweet nothings into her ear at night and in the early hours of dawn, that same voice that had assured her everything would be alright every time her fears took control of her heart. That same voice she had first heard weeks ago, and had fallen for from that very first moment.

And yet, it doesn’t sound like the Marie she had believed to know at all.

It sounds strange and foreign. Empty. Hollow, even.

 _Fake_.

She wants to turn around. She wants to fall into their arms one final time, wants to hug and kiss them once more before they part. But she knows that her heart couldn’t bear it. If she went back now, she would never find the strenght to leave again.

So she keeps walking, until the scent of the person she so adored no longer reaches her. Until she doesn’t feel their presence any longer. Until the feeling of their magic lingering in the air fades. Until their energies are no longer one, like they usually are when they are in the same room.

Until her body accepts, that she cannot turn around.

Until her heart agrees with her mind that there is no other way for this to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright, I wrote this rigjt after watching the episode and I was on the brink of tears lol. If anyone has any other ideas that they would like me to write, please let me know. 
> 
> Also big thanks to my friend @seriousoncer for proofreading this fic since I got really insecure about it
> 
> I hope you have a good day and if anyone wants to rant with me about how Zarie got screwed over, you can do so in the comments or on my tumblr or instagram. 
> 
> Tumblr: immacryyowzah  
> Instagram: miranda.all.the.way


End file.
